


underneath the stars, you kissed me

by paltandsepper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Overstimulation, his amazing tan, i don't know what the hell happened, jongin loves all of it, just slight????, kyungsoo's arms back then, mention of mental breakdown, mild anxiety attacks, sighs dreamily, the fuck are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: Jongin comes back to his grandmothers' village to escape the city where his possibly homophobic parents are. A man with thick arms and lips came in to make it a bit easier to breathe.





	underneath the stars, you kissed me

**Author's Note:**

> I AM CRYING. not really but inside i am and it's early in the morning- can you believe it took me 6-7 months to start and finish this? i finally reached that goal to finish this before the year ends and i feel happy!!
> 
> setting of the fic looks like the one from kyungsoo's pure love movie :-)
> 
> i kind of trailed off from the prompt because all of my ideas went to a different direction too...
> 
> prompt: "you're the hot fisherman i have a crush on and i really really really want to fish with you someday" au
> 
> this is an adopted prompt from [do-itall fest!](https://twitter.com/doitall_dks)

A break.

That’s what Jongin needs after a mental breakdown in front of his family after he was seen with a guy near their neighborhood, it was not one of his friends but one of his casual hook ups, Jongin is pretty sure they were seen shoving their tongues in each other’s mouths. It’s what caused his father to give him a face of disgust and his mother to quietly mourn the disappearance of his sons’ innocent appearance in their minds. It’s a shitty thing to do, to run away from his reality now but Sehun reassured him that it’ll be okay to do it and he’ll handle his parents.

Jongin’s already getting sea sick and it’s only been an hour, the people with him in the boat are quite nice because they’re mostly old adults and small little kids. He goes back inside to avoid seeing the vast waters and tries to sleep off the whole ride. Unfortunately, he dreams of being stuck in the middle of the ocean with sharks circling him and octopus tentacles clinging on his legs.

It takes another ride of a small boat to reach the island where his grandmother lives, it was terrifying to say the least because of the strong winds, and even the people who operate the boat were pointing out how harsh the winds are today. Jongin swallows back the urge to puke as soon as the boat reached the shore, he politely bows to the men who helped and told him where his Grandma Kim resides.

He pulls down his bucket hat consciously when a few people send him curious looks, he might have looked like a real tourist with his all black get up when the sun is glaring from above. Jongin stops when he sees a stand full of fruits, he might as well bring his grandma something to eat, he buys apples and tangerines before asking the beautifully ageing woman where Grandma Kim is and she beams before giving him a detailed path.

“Fuck.” his chest heaves as he pants, dropping down in front of the wooden gate with a sign that says ‘Kim’. The way to her house is the most tiring because he had to walk in almost at a 45 degree angle. He peeks between the planks to see that there’s a man handing his grandma a bag of which looks like vegetables, he supposes he has to wait for the man to leave because he doesn’t want anyone seeing him.

It doesn’t take long before the gate opens and Jongin looks up, immediately feeling embarrassed when the man stares at him, “You okay there?”

“Y-Yeah, sorry.” he stands up before dusting his backside, now fully getting the appearance of the man and _wow_. He’s shorter than Jongin but definitely buffer, his arms are stretching the material of his blue shirt and his chest is just… out there. The man is definitely a sinful creature for Jongin because he does not only have a nice body, his jaw is soft but his lips are definitely softer and the most plump ones Jongin has ever seen his whole life; his eyes are wide and his eyebrows are messy but it completes his whole look. Plus, his skin is glowing like the sun with that incredible tan.

Jongin swallows. 

“Bye.” he rushes inside his grandma’s front lawn, knocking on the wooden door, feeling more flushed than he already is. Jongin looks behind him and the man is already gone. Disappointment sits in his stomach.

“Jonginnie? Oh heavens, you’re here!”

Jongin softens at the endearment, hugging his small grandma even with all the sweat, “Grandnini, I missed you.” It has always been that way, he calls her that since he was a child and he was always called _Nini_ which made him confused so he started calling his grandma that name too.

“You smell unpleasant,” he yelps when his grandma smacks his back, still strong as ever. “Take a shower and I’ll prepare a meal for you.”

His grandma’s cooking is always Jongin’s favorite because it’s always bursting with flavor, that’s why he’s on his third bowl of rice while his grandma eats the tangerine he bought.

“Sorry I came without notice,” he starts after he drinks water, “I didn’t know how to contact you and I just needed to get out of the city for a while.” he says this with a smile but his grandma frowns.

“It’s not that I’m not happy to see you but I can feel that you’re sad. Do you want to tell me what happened?” she hands him the other half of the tangerine, her palm is rough on Jongin’s fingers.

“I-I’ll tell you soon, grandnini.”

 

His childhood room is still the same but there’s a wall where books are stacked and from the looks of it, they’re all old and some of them already have yellow pages. This is where he’ll be sleeping the whole time he’ll be staying, the blankets his grandma lent him are old ones that smell like the house, it immediately lulls him to sleep.

Jongin woke up at his alarm in four in the morning, he shuts off his phone for the meantime. His grandma is already cooking outside so he tries to help but she just shooed him away, told him to feed the chickens outside and also the dog who comes by to eat which excites Jongin. He sits on the front porch, just watching the chickens peck on the ground, his thoughts are filled with his parents back at home, if they’re worried or just glad that he’s away. Jongin sighs heavily, shuddering when a gust of wind made his hair fly, he knows he’s always been the perfect son to everyone that’s why he rebelled behind everyone’s back. It’s not his fault that he’s gay, one day he woke up and just realized he finds boys more attractive than girls.

He didn’t realize that he was sleeping until there was something wet that touched his hand, Jongin jerked upright and gasps at the sight of a big and fluffy dog before hugging the animal close to his chest. He proceeds to give the dog his own bowl of food while happily staring at the cute dog because he’s always wanted a dog.

“Yeollie!”

Jongin and the dog jumps at the voice, he looks at the direction where the voice came from and his heart stuttered. It’s the man from yesterday and he’s smiling at Jongin, “Good morning.”

“Uh- Good morning…” he mumbles, watching the man crouch down and pet ‘Yeollie’.

“Is Grandma Kim inside?”

Jongin nods, “Do you-” he clears his throat, “Do you want me to call her?”

“Yes, that would be great.”

He scrambles to go inside and call his grandma, who instantly pops up from the kitchen and takes one look at Jongin’s flustered state, “Why are you red, dear? Go heat up inside.”

He sits behind the door as he listens to his grandma and the man’s conversation.

“Hello grandma, do you have a list of the things you need to buy today?”

“Ah, Kyungsoo dear, I almost forgot.” She chuckles, “Let me just write it down for you, come in.”

Jongin runs to sit on one of the cushions on the table, grabbing the newspaper and pretending to read it, he peeks above the papers and watches as the man- Kyungsoo sits down across from him. He bites down his lip, stuffing his face on the papers when Kyungsoo looks up and meets his eyes. Jongin closes his eyes and wills his heart to slow the fuck down and that his face won’t be flushed when he puts down the paper.

Grandma soon hands Kyungsoo the list but she makes a small conversation with him first and Jongin stares off into space before he snapped when he heard his name, “Huh?”

“Why don’t you take my grandson, Jongin, with you? It’s his second day here and I want him to see the island.”

“Uh, grandma, I feel kind of sick right now.” he fake coughs, putting down the newspapers on the table.

“Oh, you are quite red.” she puts a hand over his forehead, “Then I’ll let you rest for a while.”

Kyungsoo shoots a small smile to Jongin and he only bows slightly to acknowledge the man, “I’ll be back later.”

While they eat, Jongin asks grandma about Kyungsoo and she immediately goes on about the man’s life. His name is Do Kyungsoo, he’s at the same age as Jongin and he’s been residing in the town since he was a teenager, Kyungsoo has always been helping his grandma pick up things since she can’t walk outside for too long and that’s why Kyungsoo is like a grandson to her also. Kyungsoo’s slowly eases as a crush to Jongin, there goes Jongin’s gay heart.

 

It’s a foggy morning when grandma pushed Jongin to go with Kyungsoo because he’s been moping inside his room, well she’s not wrong, Jongin’s been having conflicting thoughts whether to swallow his pride and come home but the thought of that makes him want to puke. Kyungsoo’s hiding his thick arms in a jacket while Jongin went out wearing just a sweater because it’s not that cold for him yet, they walk in silence for a while before Jongin spoke up, “Thank you for taking care of my grandma.”

“I’m also thankful for her for taking care of me when I was young.” Kyungsoo chuckles and Jongin can’t help but stare. “I’m Kyungsoo, by the way.”

“I’m Jongin. Nice to meet you.”

“So, what brings you here? I believe grandma’s been waiting for her grandchildren since I came, hence why I became as her grandson.”

“Ah, I just needed fresh air.” Jongin shyly smiles, rubbing the back of his neck. “Life in the city is so fast that I me and my sisters had a hard time coming back here… but here I am, escaping my responsibilities back home. Now I think you’re a better grandson than I am.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Jongin didn’t realize that they stopped walking for a while. “It must’ve been really stressful in the city.”

“To me, its fine.” he flushes under Kyungsoo’s serious gaze. “We should get going, I don’t want grandma to wait this long.”

Kyungsoo drops the subject as they started to walk again, he points out a few important houses that he needs to know when grandma needs to do an errand, it’s quite a lot but Jongin tries hard to memorize. They finally reached the wet and dry market where Jongin became the one who holds the bags while Kyungsoo picks the most fresh things in the list, this gives him time to just admire Kyungsoo, how he moves and speaks because how the hell can he pick the most perfect meat and vegetables when Jongin can’t even distinguish the difference between mangoes.

Jongin waits outside the market for Kyungsoo, watching a cat chasing a brown chicken. He looks up at the sound of Kyungsoo’s voice telling him that they can now go, he gapes at the sack on top of Kyungsoo’s shoulder while he keeps an arm around it.

“Hey, stop spacing out.” Kyungsoo snaps his fingers in front of his face, laughing lightly when Jongin jumps. “Let’s go.”

Jongin’s thirsty, maybe for water but mostly for Kyungsoo because he really can carry a half filled sack of rice and Jongin’s so impressed that he even imagined being in place of that sack. He shouts when it starts pouring from above, the heavens may have heard him. Kyungsoo points at the small shelter two houses far before they ran towards it, he drops the sack carefully on the ground as Jongin does the same for the bags he’s holding.

“Looks like it’ll be like this for a while.” Kyungsoo sighs, gesturing for Jongin to sit on the sack. “Sit down.”

“Okay.” Jongin wipes his face with his wet sleeves.

He’s shivering while he breathes hot air on his hands, trying to keep himself warm because he’s stupid for not bringing a jacket. Jongin holds back a gasp when Kyungsoo takes off his jacket, his white shirt is sticking to his chest then his dripping hair adds to the look, he gives Kyungsoo a questioning look when he hands him his jacket.

“Put that on, your sweater is dripping, you’ll get sick.” Kyungsoo throws it over Jongin’s head.

Jongin sneaks a quick sniff and flushes when it smells like sweat, he’s debating whether to take off his sweater while he stares at the jacket.

“Take off your sweater, the jacket will also get drenched by it.”

He makes a quick work of changing while Kyungsoo’s back is faced to him, he zips up the black jacket and immediately heats up at the thought of wearing something that Kyungsoo owns without wearing underneath it. Jongin takes deep breaths to calm himself down, he’s done being a horny teenager, he reminds himself this while he fans his face and watches Kyungsoo’s shoulders get wet by his hair. They wait in silence, Jongin fidgeting and trying not to sniff the jacket again, sneaking glances at Kyungsoo who’s pacing slowly in front of him.

The rain stops after what seems to be more than half an hour, grandma fusses over the two of them, turning on the heater at the highest setting and bundling them with towels and also making her infamous hot chocolate. Kyungsoo looks so cute wrapped up in thick towels while he sips on a cup, Jongin unconsciously sighs which brings Kyungsoo’s attention to him, he feels his cheeks heat up.

“I’ll return your jacket after I wash it.”

“It’s okay even if you don’t hurry.” Kyungsoo shrugs, taking another sip. “This is delicious.”

“I know.” he beams, “You never had these?”

“Nope.”

“I guess that means only one thing.” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, “I’m still the best grandson.”

Kyungsoo chokes on his hot chocolate and Jongin thinks that he’s doing great at wooing his crush.

 

After a few days, Jongin finally gets the courage to wander in the village without asking for Kyungsoo’s help because he’s stubborn and he wants to see if he can find Kyungsoo by himself. It’s pretty warm outside so he’s wearing shorts and a thin shirt with his grandma’s straw hat, he also brings money with him just in case, phone still hidden underneath his pillow. He walks aimlessly, greeting back strangers when they happily greet him because the word has spread that he’s the grandson of Grandma Kim, she’s popular because she has taken care mostly of the people’s kids. Jongin ended up walking up to a cliff with the view of the beautiful ocean, he sits down under the tree to get some energy, which made his mind occupied with thoughts again.

He wonders if Sehun’s doing okay and avoiding Jongin’s parents too after he broke the news about Jongin leaving the city, he misses his friends and that dog in the flower shop- speaking of dogs, he can hear barking from below. Jongin stands up to look down at the shore and it’s Yeollie barking at the fisher’s boat coming towards him, he dusts his shorts before making his way to the shore in case he sees Kyungsoo.

Jongin stood far back to watch the fishermen fill a bucket with a small net filled with fish, he also smiles because they’re all conversing loudly about how many fishes there are after the pouring rain last time. He sees Yeollie barking before he attacks a person which happens to be Kyungsoo who’s holding a net in one of his hands, he laughs when Yeollie stands up to lick his chin happily. Seeing Kyungsoo’s sleeveless shirt made Jongin’s throat dry up, it ruins the innocent picture so he forces himself to look at Kyungsoo’s smile instead, it’s pure and heart shaped that it makes his eyes disappear.

He waits until Kyungsoo’s walking away from everyone before jogging towards him, grinning when Kyungsoo hums in recognition, “Hi Kyungsoo.”

“Hey, Jongin. How did you get here?”

“I just walked around.” he shrugs, waving at Yeollie who’s got his tongue out. “So you’re a fisherman?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Kyungsoo laughs, “It’s like a side job but I spend most of my time with the uncles and sometimes I fish alone.”

“Oh. I’ve always wanted to know how to fish.” Jongin suddenly feels sad because once upon a time, his dad promised to take him out so they could fish.

Kyungsoo seems to pick up the tone of his voice because he grabs Jongin’s arm and smiles at him, “I’ll teach you.”

“Ah, n-no need, its fine. I don’t really like getting slapped by a fish.” At this, Kyungsoo laughs.

“It sounds like you have some experience.”

“I once watched it on TV and it seems really painful.” he grimaces. “Anyway, what will you be doing after this?”

“I don’t know yet, maybe visit my niece.” Kyungsoo puts down the bucket and stretches his arm, which made Jongin distracted for a while. “Do you want to come with?”

Turns out, their school is just as big as the houses and there’s twenty children attentively listening to the teacher in front. Kyungsoo’s niece looks like a small angel with her short hair bouncing as she runs towards them, she squeals as soon as she’s being hugged by Kyungsoo and being brought up to the air, Jongin watches this beside Kyungsoo with an uncontrollable grin because both of their smiles are adorable.

“Seulgi-ah, this is Jongin. Jongin, Seulgi.” she shyly smiles at Jongin before burying her face on Kyungsoo’s neck. “She’s really shy to new people.”

“Don’t worry, Seulgi, I was shy to all people when I was just a kid.” he smiles at her when she turns to look at Jongin, “What do you like doing?”

“Dancing.” she beams.

“I love dancing!” Jongin gasps, “I’m actually in a dance club.”

“Really?” Seulgi starts wiggling in Kyungsoo’s arms, “T-Then can you teach me, please?”

“Of course, just call me through uncle Kyungsoo here and I’ll always be available for you.”

Jongin bops the little girl’s nose and she giggles, he turns his attention back to Kyungsoo who’s giving him an amused smile but his eyes are saying something else that made Jongin look at the ground, his cheeks immediately heating up. Seulgi gets picked up by her mom who looks almost identical to her, she gives Kyungsoo’s cheek a pinch before saying goodbye.

“Dancing?” Kyungsoo asks when they sit in grandma’s front porch, a plate of apples between them while Yeollie lies down on the small weeds growing in the lawn.

“Yep. I’ve been dancing my whole life to be honest.” Jongin chews on a piece of apple, chuckling. “You can see in old videos of me that I also danced in the town hall here with a stupid bear onesie.”

“I should ask grandma for that video.”

“She has those old videos of me for blackmail and to embarrass me in front of everyone.”

“Or she just loves you very much.”

“And that too.” Jongin lies down on his back after eating, “Now that you know my life, what about you?”

“What do you want to know?”

“Parents?”

Kyungsoo hums, “They’re both in the city, working their asses off probably so they can get me back and send me off to college even if I hate learning.”

“So… bad relationship?”

“You can say that. They’re okay but quite… ignorant, I guess.” he thoughtfully chews, “What about your parents? You never mentioned them.”

“We’re all just not in good terms right now after something happened because of me. I feel like they hate me somehow even if they don’t show it, I can feel it.” Jongin sighs, closing his eyes.

A moment passes and Jongin looks at Kyungsoo who raises an eyebrow, “Did you kill someone?”

“Of course not!” Jongin yelps, then they both burst out laughing. “You have one hell of an imagination, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo lies on his side, head propped on his hand, and Jongin discreetly stares at the corner of his eye because his biceps are on show.

“How about relationships?” he blurted out.

“I have never been in one.” Kyungsoo admits, nodding to himself. “I was always just committed to everything that I never thought about relationships even if a few of my friends seemed to have had a crush on me back then.”

Jongin suddenly feels dejected, he closes his eyes again. His only crush happens to be oblivious.

“But I did use to have a phase back then where… uh, can I say this to you?” Jongin perks up, “I used to have casual sex with others.”

It’s Jongin’s turn to choke and on nothing, he sits up to cough on his fist.

“Why did you react like that? Did it look impossible because it’s me?”

“N-No!” Jongin looks away to avoid the unholy thoughts of Kyungsoo naked, his arms caging someone and taking them from behind- nononono bad Jongin. “I was just shocked. Sorry.”

“Now I want to know about your relationships.”

He places a hand over his heart to calm himself, “I had a few relationships but all of them failed so I just went to casual things too. Just waiting for the right person to knock on my door and sweep me off my feet.”

“Sounds like a lot of work.”

Huh?

“W-What?”

“Nothing.” Kyungsoo sits up, massaging his nape.

That night, Jongin stares at his ceiling thinking about what Kyungsoo meant then he dreams about Kyungsoo breathing heavily on his ear, whispering about fishes and apples, and that would turn off Jongin but he wakes up rutting on his childhood bed and coming in his sweatpants like a teenager. He punishes himself by doing his grandma’s laundry and cleaning the whole house even if she said he didn’t have to.

 

Jongin really hates assuming things but he always ends up doing it. His thoughts are: _Kyungsoo never said anything about a specific gender so now I can assume he’s 20% gay because he’s been staring at my ass since this morning._ He’s wearing his yoga leggings because he run around the neighborhood and got lost but he crossed paths with Kyungsoo whose eyes are immediately on his legs, Jongin blushed but he feels proud because he caught Kyungsoo’s attention.

To bask in the attention, Jongin did everything to show off his fantastic ass, he’s insistent on bending to grab something he _accidentally_ dropped. Grandma didn’t cease to ignore his butt too, she smacks it with her wooden spoon that really hurt Jongin that he pouted and fake cried just for grandma to give him more soup which is really childish but Kyungsoo’s laughing so he thinks it’s okay to embarrass himself. Jongin sends off Kyungsoo and waves at him, he turns around to run back to the house when a his ass was smacked, he turns around to punch the person but it’s Kyungsoo and he’s smirking- _goddamn_ , he gives Jongin a one finger salute before walking away like he did nothing.

His dreams consisted of Kyungsoo spanking him while reciting grandma’s list of to-buy things with a gruff voice. Jongin muffles his moans in his pillow as he jerks himself off under the blankets. He’s in too deep now.

 

It’s probably not just a crush because lusting over Kyungsoo is all he can do but he likes him too much that he also considers his feelings first before his dick. Jongin’s confused.

Kyungsoo teaching him how to take care of farm animals is helping though, he can openly coo at Kyungsoo holding two small chicks in his palms and laugh his ass off when Kyungsoo slipped because he was chasing a piglet. Jongin got to collect chicken eggs, brush a horse’s mane and also ride her, milk a cow where he wiggled his eyebrows at Kyungsoo who shook his head in amusement, and also hug a sheep even if it keeps on trying to run away from him. They’re both lying down on stacks of hay afterwards, talking about the village and the city. Yeollie’s also present, lying his head on Kyungsoo’s chest while the latter pets his head.

Jongin listens to the birds chirping while he has his eyes closed, this is what he wants, even if it’s only his grandma and Kyungsoo and probably Yeollie. He just wants out on his possibly homophobic parents because it’s getting harder to breathe when he thinks about disappointment etched in their faces as soon as he steps into the house. Jongin doesn’t notice he’s whimpering until Kyungsoo shakes his shoulders, he snaps his eyes open and they met Kyungsoo’s own worried eyes.

“Are you okay? Was it a nightmare?”

He shakes his head before taking letting out a shaky exhale, Jongin scoots closer to Kyungsoo and presses his ear on the latter’s shoulder, “I hope this is okay…”

To Jongin’s relief, they don’t talk about it afterwards, Kyungsoo did give his arm a squeeze before he leaves. What happened was embarrassing and it felt like he opened himself up without even letting out a single word. Jongin talks his worries to his grandma because she’s understanding and would never judge without hearing the whole story, she let him sleep next to her while she hums Jongin’s favorite lullabies.

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t treat him differently after that, they were still the same and Jongin’s gotten comfortable to the point that he openly flirts but when Kyungsoo does something kinda flirty, Jongin gets flustered and withdraws but he’s happy that maybe Kyungsoo also likes him back.

It’s a quiet night when Jongin hears a tapping on his window, he opens it warily and Kyungsoo’s lamp was the first thing he noticed, “What are you doing here?” he hisses.

“Do you want to go on a walk?” he’s ready to say no when Kyungsoo presses further, “I couldn’t sleep.”

That’s the reason why Jongin’s shivering under layers of clothing and Kyungsoo’s smiling because he’s only wearing one jacket and a scarf. It’s a twenty minute walk when Jongin realizes where they’re going, the cliff is different with a few fireflies and also the half-moon illuminating the sea and everything.

“It’s beautiful here.”

“I found this place back when I ran away from grandma,” Jongin looks at him, “She pricked my finger when I was having indigestion, I ran because it was so painful. The villagers found me anyway but I spent less than an hour just staring at the moon.”

Kyungsoo puts down his backpack, two blankets emerged from it and one of them was placed on the grass. Jongin dutifully sits down, Kyungsoo following before he placed the thick blanket on their legs, “We can lie down if you want.”

He waits for Kyungsoo to lie down before tugging on the latter’s arm and using it as his own pillow, “Thanks for the arm, Soo.” And Kyungsoo just chuckles.

Jongin sighs, watching the starts wink from above, it’s like a galaxy of them and so much different from the city stars. He frowns at the thought of home, for the hundredth time, but right now he doesn’t need that because he has Kyungsoo right here. Jongin pokes the man’s side, “Why did you actually kidnap me?”

“No reason. I just want you to see this view so you can remember something good from here.” Kyungsoo whispers and it sounded so sad. “You seem to have a really hard time by yourself and I keep thinking if you’re okay the moment I leave or when I can’t spend time with you.”

“Hey, don’t make me sound-”

“I’m not trying to dictate what you feel and it’s just me being worried about you and now I feel sorry about talking about this because you look like you’re no comfortable talking about it. Sorry.”

Jongin doesn’t know what to say because he feels cared for and now he knows how it feels to be the receiving end of what he usually feels, he gives Kyungsoo’s hand a squeeze, “Thanks, Soo. I’m doing my best and I didn’t know you are too. Sorry for worrying you too.”

“No, it’s okay. Worrying is a part of me.” Kyungsoo laughs.

“Then, is it okay for me to talk about what happened really?”

“Okay, just don’t expect me to say something that can make you feel relieved.”

“Okay.” he laughs before clearing his throat and goes on about what happened, not leaving a single detail and Kyungsoo just hums. “So, what do you think?”

“I think… your parents are shit, sorry. Your friend is wonderful maybe we could meet sometime. And I’m glad you decided to go here.” Jongin chuckles, “I don’t get what’s wrong with being yourself… I’ve seen a few conservatives here in the village and they just openly say disgusting things, it makes them inhuman.”

Jongin quietly agrees, “It sometimes feel like a sin to be attracted to the same gender but now I don’t really care, I just hate the silent treatment from my parents. If they want to disown me, they can just say it to my face.”

“You should tell that to them even if it’s risky.”

“Nah, I’ll just live feeling unhappy forever.” Jongin crosses his arms, “Do you have something to say? Something to comfort me?”

“Oh, shut up, Jongin.”

A few seconds later, Kyungsoo sits up slightly and leans over Jongin so they’re face to face with only a few inches between them. Jongin’s panicking inside, his eyes are darting everywhere, _what’s the meaning of this?_

“I have something to say and I don’t know if I’m reading the signs wrong.” Kyungsoo places his free hand on Jongin’s arm, “I like you… more than a friend.”

Jongin audibly gulps, now immobilized by Kyungsoo’s eyes, he opens his mouth but nothing came out. He closes his eyes when Kyungsoo leans forward, he feels chapped lips ghosting on his forehead down to the bridge of his nose, he exhales because he can’t breathe properly. Kyungsoo just confessed and Jongin feels so overwhelmed and his mind is all jumbled because of excitement. It takes him a moment to realize that he hasn’t said a single word, he opens his eyes and only manages to let out a pained sound.

“Was I wrong?” Kyungsoo whispers, his lips turning down.

“Ah- Oh fuck me.” Jongin surges forward and tackles him in a hug, he ends up on top of Kyungsoo. “Sorry! I was overthinking and I also couldn’t think straight but w-what I meant to say was I like you too!”

And if that didn’t wake up the entire neighborhood Jongin would thank the heavens. He relaxes when arms wrap around his waist, he rests his nose on Kyungsoo’s clavicle.

“I sounded like a fucking siren.” Kyungsoo shakes them both as he laughs.

 

Even if Jongin wants to tell grandma that he’s now dating Kyungsoo, her precious heart might not be able to handle that kind of news. They still hang out in the morning but when the moon rises, they go back to that spot and share secrets, sneaking kisses here and there. Kyungsoo had been nothing but a person who’s reserved with other people but smiles so bright at them the moment he gets comfortable, this happens a few more times and Jongin gets slightly jealous at Kyungsoo’s interaction with the handsome doctor. And Kyungsoo notices his pout, he immediately kisses it away and murmurs that Jongin will always be the only one he likes.

Jongin wakes up one day and turns on his phone, which made him realize that it’s been two months since he ran away and his phone is bombarded with a thousand calls and a hundred messages. The last messages of his parents are “We still love you, Jongin. We’re sorry, we’ll try to be more understanding of your situation… We miss you so much.” And Sehun’s last message: “It’s all sorted out because your sisters got your back and you have me! Will you come back soon?”

He immediately clings to Kyungsoo that night at Kyungsoo’s house, “I really like you, Soo.”

“I know. Is everything okay?”

Jongin nods, trying to avoid Kyungsoo’s worried gaze but the latter grabs his chin and kisses him, a kiss that was much different from any kiss they shared. He sighs moving closer until their knees bump, he shivers when Kyungsoo’s cold fingers grips his waist and their tongues mingle, he runs his hands through his lovers’ hair. Jongin whimpers when Kyungsoo pulls away to take off both of their shirts, he reaches out to trace the faint lines of abs before Kyungsoo grabbed his hand to loop it around his neck, diving in for another heated kiss.

“Soo, please.” he breathes out, covering his face in embarrassment when Kyungsoo pulls down his shorts.

“Don’t hide your face, Jongin.” Kyungsoo kisses both of his cheeks, staring down at him while smiling softly. “Do you want me to continue?”

Jongin wordlessly pulls down the zipper of Kyungsoo’s shorts, trying to get them off and breath immediately hitching when Kyungsoo’s cock slaps on his stomach, “What the fuck, Kyungsoo. You hide so many things from me.”

Kyungsoo laughs before it cuts off and turns into a groan when Jongin reaches down and gives him a dry tug, “Too dry.” He sits up to rummage through one of his drawers while Jongin sucks on his neck.

He’s almost vibrating in nervousness as soon as he sees a bottle of lube but he still manages to talk, “And why do you have lube?”

“I had to buy that in town from one of my friends because I’ve been jerking myself off lately and spit doesn’t exactly help.” Jongin’s own dick twitches, “You make me do things I never thought I would do.”

“Well, t-that’s sweet and all but can we hurry up a bit?”

Kyungsoo answers with a quick kiss before moving down to level his head on Jongin’s cock then he _sucks_ on the tip and Jongin almost came from that alone, he tries to push away Kyungsoo’s head but the latter gives a hard slap on the inside of his thigh and it only made Jongin want to come already. He watches with bleary eyes as Kyungsoo sucks him off like a pro, he’s doing amazing things with his tongue and makes a show of licking under the crown while looking up at him with predator-like eyes, it’s like he’s being devoured whole. All hairs on his body stood up when Kyungsoo’s nose met his stomach, he twists on the bed, trying to keep his load from blowing as he pleads for Kyungsoo to stop because he’s so close to coming.

Jongin sniffles when Kyungsoo runs a comforting hand on his side before pressing a finger inside of him, it hasn’t been a long time so he immediately asks for another one, then another, and another for good measure. He’s positive not only his dick is leaking but also his eyes because it feels _that_ good especially when Kyungsoo’s whispering compliments in his ear like _your ass is amazing_ and _you’re taking my fingers so well_ and _also you’re so beautiful._

“I don’t have any condoms.” Kyungsoo frowns down at him and Jongin groans.

“Please tell me you’ve got yourself tested.”

Kyungsoo pursed his lips and Jongin’s ready to accept his fate that he won’t get that dick in his ass anytime soon, “Yep, I go to the city to get tested every six months.”

“You go to the city?!”

“Yeah, sorry this just came up now.”

“I- you know what, just fuck me.”

Jongin ends up coming after a few thrusts because of Kyungsoo’s expression and his cock is big- and he’s ready to bolt out because that’s the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to him his whole life but then Kyungsoo bites on his collarbone and told him that he finds that hot and if Jongin can go again. After a few minutes of Kyungsoo just mouthing on his nipples, he’s painfully hard again and he’s super sensitive.

“Turn over.” Jongin does what he’s told and hugs a pillow to his chest, moaning breathlessly when Kyungsoo grinds his hips forward. “You doing okay, Nini?”

“Fuck yeah.” he manages to grin over his shoulder before he’s forced to muffle his moans on the pillow.

The sound of heavy breathing and muffled moans as well as skin slapping against skin bounced between the walls, Jongin’s drooling on the pillow because Kyungsoo’s filling him up so well and he’s pounding directly at his prostate, he tries to push his hips back but Kyungsoo’s gripping his hips so hard and Jongin can only just imagine Kyungsoo’s muscles straining and sweat running down his chin- the image sends Jongin over the edge, mewling and tightening around Kyungsoo.

“Fuck, Jongin, I’m gonna come.”

“I-Inside me, please Soo.” he reaches behind him to grab Kyungsoo’s wrist and feel his pulse skyrocketing under his thumb.

Jongin gasps when he finally feels Kyungsoo’s come fill him more, he whimpers when Kyungsoo pulls out and he clenches because he wants to keep them inside him for a while, he turns his head when he hears Kyungsoo choke and cough. He chuckles when Kyungsoo meets his eyes with a questioning look, “’M just basking in the feeling. Feels nice.” he wiggles his butt, jumping when a finger pokes inside his hole.

“We need to take a shower, I need to clean you up.”

“Clean me up with your tongue, Soo.”

Kyungsoo hums, “Maybe next time. I’ll just use a towel for now.”

The decorations in Kyungsoo’s house are normal ones and there’s a picture frame on top of the drawer, Jongin crawls over to look closer, it’s a kid Kyungsoo and his family, they’re all smiling brightly. He leans forward to kiss the kid Kyungsoo before Kyungsoo half carried him back to the mattress, “You look really happy in that picture.”

“That’s why I have it framed.” Kyungsoo kisses him languidly, wiping all of the white substances on his body and even gently running the towel on his ass. “There, you’re quite clean now.”

“Thanks.” he grins.

“You cried.” Kyungsoo runs his thumbs under Jongin’s eyes, “Was I too harsh?”

“No, you’re perfect.” Jongin sighs dreamily, brushing back the hair stuck in the other’s forehead. “This is why I love cock in the first place.”

“You flatter me too much. You’re perfect too, Nini.”

Jongin waits until they’re both quite dressed and lying next to each other, “I might go back home.”

“Is this your way of saying goodbye? Taking my heart with you?”

His heart jumped, “This isn’t goodbye, this is see you later.” he kisses Kyungsoo’s frown away, “please believe me when I say I’ll come back running to you after I sort out everything at home.”

Kyungsoo holds him close to his chest, “I believe you.”

 

Two years later, Jongin’s living his dream.

They renovated Kyungsoo’s house a little to fit three people because apparently Kyungsoo wants a kid and Jongin is gonna surprise him soon, he teaches himself how to make a decent tent for their late night star gazing from the cliff and maybe when they feel a little frisky they can frickle-frackle, he also made Kyungsoo’s dream come true- owning a farm. Kyungsoo also took the time to teach him how to fish and it felt like Jongin’s slowly ticking away his bucket list. He’d been patient and gave Jongin a blowjob to make him stop pacing around while they wait for a fish to be caught in the hook.

Another dream of his is fucking Kyungsoo on a haystack while making Kyungsoo voice out what he feels and he’s not disappointed because Kyungsoo’s spilling a lot of curse words, and he looks so fucked out and Jongin will not be feeling his ass tomorrow too because he knows Kyungsoo will bend him over his lap and spank him then fuck him over and over until he blacks out.

They’re both having their fun now because a little girl will be coming in a month and Kyungsoo will coddle her much more than he’s coddling Jongin now. But that only means Jongin will pout until Kyungsoo kisses him breathlessly and tell him that he loves him so much, promising him of a little quickie later if he behaves well around their child.

**Author's Note:**

> note: some of their conversations are the conversations that happens a lot of times in my head, i contradict myself, i lighten up my mood, or just say fuck it. if it ever made someone offended, i'm sorry. i actually live with my /possibly/ homophobic parents and i hate that kind of thing so then the overthinking is real too. hope you all understand :)
> 
> twitter: [fan acc](http://twitter.com/chansoothighs) | [writing acc](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
